


What Were You Doing with that Sassy Bird??

by Bfly1225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, reverse omens - Fandom
Genre: Almost nsfw, Angel! Crowley, Aziraphale is Ziraphon, Corviel has a music shop, Crowley is Corviel, Demon! aziraphale, M/M, Reverseal au, Ziraphon is a peacock, Ziraphon raises succulents, gabriel is awkward as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bfly1225/pseuds/Bfly1225
Summary: This time, though,things felt different. There was no growing distance, no empty feeling like there had been before, like they knew they weren’t going to commit. This time, Ziraphon had his lips on Corviel, and Corviel’s tongue was in his mouth, and Ziraphon’s hands were starting to migrate, and-There was a knock on the door.AKAZiraphon and Corviel are Having a Moment, but it turns out that Gabriel wanted to hear exactly what Corviel was doing all century.





	What Were You Doing with that Sassy Bird??

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST THING ABouT MY REVERSE AU AND!!! I PROMIse I'LL POST A LEGIT thING ABOUT IT SOmEDAY!!! BUT I WROTE THIS!!!!! THANK YOU

Ziraphon closed the door behind him and pressed Corviel to the door. They were drunk, beyond bounds of what was probably legal. This was not an uncommon occurrence. It was a dance- they got so close, shirts were unbuttoned, belts unbuckled, hair messed up, sharing breaths, only for one to back out near-immediately, shy or afraid. 

This time, though,things felt different. There was no growing distance, no empty feeling like there had been before, like they knew they weren’t going to commit. This time, Ziraphon had his lips on Corviel, and Corviel’s tongue was in his mouth, and Ziraphon’s hands were starting to migrate, and-

There was a knock on the door. Ziraphon flinched away from the door, turning into a peacock out of habit in Corviel’s hands. Corviel answered the door, frazzled, warm, and a handful of skittish bird. 

“Oh, Gabriel. What an. . . unexpected delight.” He smiled, strained. He was fully aware of how he must look- hair pulled out of a bun (Ziraphon liked it down), several buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his belt hanging loose from its loops. He could feel the heat on his face, along with smudged black lipstick. 

And, of course, a large peacock in his arms. 

“. . .How’s it going here. . .?” He asked slowly, taking in the sight. 

“Oh, you know me. . .” Corviel said vaguely. The expression that Gabriel returned was rather skeptical. “I got a pet!” He changed the subject, holding up Ziraphon. 

“A bird? I thought you hated birds?” 

“Ah, ahaha, um. . .” That’s true, he had said that a few thousand years ago. Zira-as-peacock cooed passive-aggressively. “Oh, you know. Trying to figure out what all the fuss was about!” He gestured with Ziraphon. 

“. . . Alrighty, then. How’s things down here?”Gabriel asked, trying to change the subject but still staring at Corviel’s disheveled appearance.

“Pretty, uh- pretty well.” He nodded. “Yup,been uh- blessing a lot of things. And thwarting Ziraphon, of course. Wily creature.” He began trying to smudge off the lipstick and flatten his hair. “Apologies about the mess- do you want something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine. Well, I’ll leave you to. . . whatever was going on with that bird.” 

“It wasn’t- I wasn’t- I mean- oh, have a good day.” 

Gabriel disappeared and Corviel shut the door miserably. Ziraphon squirmed his way out of Corviel’s arms, hitting the ground with a squawk and turning back into a human-shaped demon and dusting himself off. Somewhere in the conversation, they’d both sobered up, and now it was incredibly awkward. 

“What a dick, am I right?” Ziraphon chuckled. 

“Oh, shut up.” Corviel fretted, miracling away the knots in his hair and the lipstick smudges on his face. He began tying back his hair, and Ziraphon pouted. 

“Keep it down, noooo. . .” Ziraphon gently stroked the auburn curls on Corviel’s shoulders. 

“Why??” Corviel asked, exasperatedly re-buttoning his shirt with some difficulty and fixing his tie instead, looking down at Ziraphon. 

“Because it’s a look on you.” He stubbornly insisted. “It looks so good down,” He added, clarifying for Corviel. 

“I think it looks better when you do it.” Corviel sniffed, running his fingers through his hair gently to smooth where Ziraphon’s grabbing hands had displaced it.

“What, wear my hair down?” Ziraphon asked, tugging on his platinum curls subconsciously. 

“Well, of course, but I meant when you braid my hair.” He frowned, touching his hair delicately.

“It doesn’t look that great. I’m not a pro. It’s better like it was when we first met, you know? Reminds me of good times.” He smiled, a bitter smile that played on his lips for only a second before vanishing. 

He always felt so heavy now, like there was always something wrong. Always something to hide away, a mask to put on. The beginning was so good, so pure and simple. There was nothing to say other than what was the truth back then.

Now here he was. Hiding behind walls of fishnets and sunglasses and black lipstick and folded arms, spiky attitudes and self deprecating jokes. He never told the unadulterated truth anymore. He didn’t know if he could. 

“I know.” Corviel pushed a smile onto his face. “But- but hey, I’ll play my guitar if you would like me to.” 

“OH my god, that would be more sexually satisfying than fucking. Do it. Please.”


End file.
